


A Camping We Will Go

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bickering, Drabble, Fluff, Injury, M/M, Mother Hen Steve Rogers, Polyamory, Protective Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: Prompt: Prompts? A short (or long but it doesn't have to be) starkspangledwinterhawk with injured tony. Steve is mama bear and Bucky and Clint are caring but also lenient and actually sneaking Tony things or time out of bed."Clint was going to get a headache if he had to listen to his boyfriends squabble much longer."---Clint decides to take control of the situation when Steve's mother henning of Tony almost leads to them canceling their camping trip.





	

Clint was going to get a headache if he had to listen to his boyfriends squabble much longer.

Tony was seated in bed, surrounded by all the pillows Steve could find around the tower, and glaring at Steve.

“It’s a sprained ankle, Steve,” Tony stated for the tenth time in their conversation. “Sprained! I have had worse falling down the stairs. A sprained ankle is not worth cancelling our camping trip.”

“We were going to go hiking and fishing, Tony,” Steve argued, also repeating himself. He ran his hand through his hair and looked beseechingly up at the ceiling before continuing. “Those things require walking.”

“Sitting in a boat and fishing does not require walking,” Tony countered.

Bucky sighed. He’d long ago crossed his arms over his chest and had yet to undo the action. “You have to walk to the lake and climb into the boat. Steve’s already pointed that out to you, Tony.” Bucky turned to Steve. “And you already know Tony’s counterargument is that he’ll stay at the campsite and read a book or work on some coding if you don’t get huffy about him bringing some tech along for him to play with.”

Bucky shrugged. “Honestly, I think we should just go camping, Stevie. It’s not that big a deal.”

“Not right now, but foot injuries are the worst when it comes to recovery. He needs to stay off it, and he’ll be too tempted to walk around if we go.”

“So it takes me an extra day or two to recover.” Tony rolled his eyes. “No big deal.”

“It is if we get attacked during that time.”

Tony groaned and threw himself back on his mattress, jostling his pillow nest. “I can fly, Steve! A sprained ankle won’t slow me down in battle.”

“He’s got a point,” Bucky said.

Steve’s brow furrowed. “Why are you on his side? If this were back in the day, you’d never let me go camping.”

“I’m not on anyone’s side. Also, a bee sting could kill you back then, Stevie.”

Steve and Bucky launched into a new debate, and Clint resisted the urge to pinch his brow and sigh. He understood Steve’s concerns. He didn’t want to see Tony further injured either, but as Avengers they only had so much vacation time. The only reason they could pull off this trip was because the team had grown enough in size over the years that a few people could take time off every now and then without having to worry about the team being too scattered to deal with any large threats. Sure, technically, the four of them would still be on call if things got out of hand, but this was supposed to be their relaxation time–even heroes needed days off.

“It’s a sprained ankle!” Tony threw his arms up dramatically, and Clint decided then and there he’d had enough.

Clint strolled over to Tony’s bed, garnering a curious look from said boyfriend. “Hug my neck,” Clint said as he bent just enough to slip one arm under Tony’s knees and wrap the other around Tony’s back.

Tony didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around Clint’s shoulders and neck. With a grunt, Clint hoisted Tony up and held him like a bride.

Bucky cursed and rushed over to Tony and Clint. “Shit. Give him to me.” Bucky tried to take Tony away from Clint, but Clint swiftly shifted his body so Tony was out of reach.

“I may not have super strength, but that doesn’t mean I’m not strong.”

“I’ll say.” Tony grinned as he let his eyes rove over Clint. He unwrapped one of his arms to squeeze Clint’s biceps. “You can hold me any time, Legolas.”

“Jesus,” Bucky muttered harshly. “I know you’re strong, Clint, but…” Bucky bit his bottom lip and looked worriedly between Clint and Tony.

Clint would be lying if he said holding Tony was easy. His muscles were already slightly straining. If the situation were a true emergency he could hold Tony until he could get Tony to safety, but at the current moment, Clint was tempted to hand over Tony. “Only if you promise not to put him back on the bed.”

Bucky nodded vigorously and held out his arms for Tony.

Tony pouted as he was transferred between boyfriends. He sighed in disappointment once he was in Bucky’s arms. “It’s just not as impressive being held by you now that I know Clint can do it without drug enhancements.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and kissed Tony on the forehead. “Troublemaker.”

“Mind telling us what all that was about?” Steve arched a brow at Clint.

Clint did his best Vanna White impression and gestured at Bucky and Tony. “And just like that Tony’s feet never have to touch the ground because he has two super soldier boyfriends who can carry him everywhere without feeling the least bit exerted.” Clint folded his arms and grinned. “Or you know, he could just wear the Iron Man boots and fly through the woods, but personally, I think carrying him is safer. He might hit a tree on accident if he flies.”

“Hey, I am an excellent flyer,” Tony protested. “Although, I do not mind being carried.”

Clint went up to Steve and grabbed a chunk of his shirt. He pulled Steve down so their mouths hovered just short of each other. “So will you stop your mother henning now and just let us all go camping?”

Steve looked torn and kept glancing at Tony.

Clint huffed. “Tones? You in pain at all?”

“Nope,” Tony answered.

“How’s Bucky’s arms?”

Tony wiggled like he was settling into said arms. “Pretty cosy. I even like the metal texture of his left one.”

“Bucky?” Clint asked.

Bucky pecked Tony on the cheek. “Doin’ good.”

Clint looked deadpan at Steve. “Sounds like everyone involved is happy with this idea. How about you?”

Steve’s shoulders slumped. “All right.” He kissed Clint. “You three win.”

Tony threw his arms up and cheered in victory.

Bucky yelped as Tony almost fell out of his arms from the action.

“Tony!” Steve shouted.

Tony clung to Bucky. “Worth it!”


End file.
